


A married Woman

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, A Monthly Rumbelling (Once Upon a Time), Adultery, Car Sex, Cheating, Cock Slut, Dirty Sex, F/M, Fingering, Floor Sex, Kissing at Midnight, Light Bondage, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Random Prompts, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Sex in a Car, Slut Shaming, Special Occasion, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, affair, belle and mr gold are having an affair, horny belle, leather belt, long distance, naughty mr gold, sex in odd places, special occasion anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingFebruary prompts;Random: Long distancespecial occasion.They meet at midnight when The whole town is fast asleep.Two lonely people seeking comfort in each other. Hunger and need driving them together pulling them closer. It’s not love she tells herself it’s only sex and if keeps telling herself that then. She might just believe it.
Relationships: Belle/Knave of Hearts | Will Scarlet, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A married Woman

**Author's Note:**

> The good wife

He picked her up in his old black Cadillac. sneaking out of her own house in the dead of night for their midnight Rendezvous. They drove to the outskirts of town parking where they wouldn't be seen. seeking around in the dark.fumbling in the back seat of his car their not having an affair she tells herself.it's only dirty tawdry sex, he excites her.his hands on her bare skin feels hot like electric heat, tingling sparks shooting down her spine and down to her very core.she’d never felt like this before.her body trembling while her pussy quivers with want.no other man had ever made her feel this..this incredibly horny! before.not even her husband. she physically aches for him.craving his expert cock.she'd do anything.anything, to please him.

Binding her wrists together with his leather belt he made her get down on her knees in the back seat of the Cadillac.her heart racing with Anticipation as he pulled her dress up above her waist and slowly pulled down her panties.she felt herself blush Cherry red to her mortification knowing that her ass was up in the air and fully exposed to him.they’d never done it like this before.she was completely at his mercy now and that realization only made her wetter.

her breathing quicken as he rised her hips revealing her wet pussy to him.and she was so very wet for him.she blushed even redder as he pressed his nose against her breathing her in.he made a noise of satisfactory as his tongue darted out to lick her. her whole body shuddering in pure pleasure as his clever tongue lapp up her wetness.

Her and her husband had done some experimenting with oral sex before.her husband's feeble tender strokes were awkward.inexperienced.but with him, with her paramour for lack of a better term.oral sex was simply earth shattering.Mr gold indeed had a sliver tongue.

she moaned as he replaced his tongue with his clever fingers.burying his three fingers deep inside her.slowly stoking her fluttering folds.she could feel herself becoming wetter with every caress of those clever fingers.she closed her eyes moaning and moving her hips against his thrusting fingers.he tightened his hold on her hip keeping her in place as he drove his three fingers deeper into her pussy.

She bit down on her lip.attempting to stifle her cries of pleasure as she was on the very edge of climaxing.

“Let me hear you sweetheart, no one can hear you scream out here. no one but me.” he uttered in a husky tone of voice. 

And she did, she cried out! as his thumb rubbed at her clit making her shudder in exultation. her hips bucked uncontrollably against his fingers as he vigorously fingered her pulsing pussy. her body moving on its own Accord.continuing to ride his fingers as her walls clutched at his thrusting fingers.

“ready for me? He asked.

she nodded her head biting her lip to keep from asking him to wait, to allow her to change their positions.when she hears him unzip his pants and her heart begins to race and despite her Trepidation she wants it.she wants him, she trusts him. he'll make it good.

She cries out! as he thrusts brutally deep into her from behind.deeply feeling him at this angle then ever before.her fingernails dig into the leather seat as he tugs her closer taking her roughly. and fucking hell! how she loves it! she loves his hard cock, she loves the way he fucks her.

While he fucks her from behind with his fantastic cock, his hand reaches around to play with her swollen clit and she practically blacks out from the intense pleasure.He makes her come again before he finishes.

To her surprise she enjoyed having sex in that position.she enjoys sex with him.the way he takes control.this man knows how to work her body better then she knows her own self.his devotion to giving her pleasure makes her feel wanted. and needed and if there's anything a lonely neglected woman wants to feel is needed.he needs her. well, what's between her legs anyway.and it’s a heady knowledge.

She loves her husband.she does. but Will’s never here.Will is gone, she should feel some kind of remorse for cheating on her absent husband but she doesn't.not anymore.Long distance relateships don't work.and she was tired of pretending that it was.everyday she walks around this small town with a carefree smile on her face.the perfect little wife to William Scarlet.pretending that her perfect life isn't falling apart around her.putting on a happy face for her friends.her family.her out of reach husband, but not for him.with him she doesn't have to pretend.with him she feels more freer then she’s ever felt in her life! 

But it isn't love. it was never about love just sex.lust and loneliness.two Desperately lonely people seeking comfort from another warm body.filling their lonely nights with mindless sex.she hated herself for needing to be touched.for needing him. but not anymore not after months left alone.all alone with him.alone in the dark you can tell yourself whatever lies just to make it ok.just to make it through the night.

All alone At night she finds herself staring up at the ceiling of her bedroom. contemplating the complete and utter mess her life is. and thinking about him. her husband had left her to film Robin Locksley and his band of tree huggers traipsing through the Rain Forest. he was only suppose to be gone for a couple of months to film the documentary. but that was over a year a go.he calls often but it's not the same.she still felt lonely and now theres him to cure the Loneness.he was married before. actually, technically he still is.his wife just up and left him some years ago taking their 10-year old son with her. he never talks about them but then she doesn't talk about Will either.they hardly talk at all. They just fuck.

For 7-months now they’d been at each other's beck and call.Mutual need and Loneness driving them together.when he calls she Enthusiastically runs.but not tonight.While she’s getting ready to go out she receives a text message from him and with a ping Of regret she declines.it's the first time that she’s turned him down.she’s never done that before but tonight she has other plans. she’s going out with her friends girls night out she explained.it's been so long since she’s gone out.she needs this.she needs to laugh and just be a silly girl instead of a lonely bitter. cheating wife.she’s actually relieved that he chose to text her if she would have heard his voice she wouldn't have been able to refuse him.hearing the despointment in his voice would have completely swayed her.now she doesn't have to feel guilty about going out with her friends instead of spending the night with him.again.

“Thanks for inviting me out rube, I really needed this.” belle said as they walked downtown toward the diner.

“No problem, you've been kind of distant lately.” ruby replied.

“I know, sorry I've just been in my own space lately. you know.” belle replied.

“Yeah I know, have You heard from Will? ruby asked.

“Not today, we talked last night he told me that they were still filming in some Remote part of the Rain Forest.Robin and his merry men as he called them.wanted to explore that terrain further.” belle replied holding back her bitterness.her friends all loved Will.he could do no wrong in their eyes.

Ruby nodded her head unusually quiet.

“So where are we going tonight, were all meeting up at the diner then? Belle asked.

“Not sure, let's see where the night takes us.” ruby replied her tone not as cheery as usual.

Belle nodded her head and walked quickly toward the diner when ruby called her back.

“No not that way, we're meeting in the backroom.” ruby said.

Belle followed ruby into the common living room of the bed and breakfast behind the diner to see most of her friends siting down.looking up at them expectedly.

“What? belle asked suddenly feeling uneasy.

“Belle, we need to talk.” ruby said.

“About what? Belle asked.

“We know what your doing, the whole town knows! ruby retorted.

“What are you talking about? belle asked crossing her arms around herself in a protective stance.

“Gold, we know your having an affair with him.” Ariel stated accusatory.

“I'm not having an affair with him! belle exclaimed.

“Are you really going to stand there and lie to us! 

Belle just stared down at the floor shaking her head.feeling cornered and ambushed. 

“It's not an affair ok, it's just..were just.I don't even know what to call it.” belle lamely explained.

“Well I do, your chatting on Will.” ruby said.

Belle looked up at her best friend hating her for stating the truth. “so what is this, some kind of intervention? 

“Yeah that's exactly what this is.” ruby said with Disappointment and anger clearly written on her face.

“Belle what have you done! Ariel asked and belle just shook her head fighting back tears.

“Did he force you, is he making you do these things? 

“Did you make a deal with him, tell me you didn't make a deal with that man? Anna asked.

Belle took a step back from them too ashamed to look them in the eye. “no, it's not like that! 

“How could you, with that horrible man.belle you know what he is.” Anna said sounding so disappointed with her.Belle couldn't even meet her eye.

“I know, i know you all hate me now. but Will is gone! belle said mustering the courage to spake up for herself despite the sensation of her ears burning. 

“Will is coming home tomorrow.” ruby interjected.

“What.” belle said taken aback.

“For the special occasion, your anniversary remember! or did you forget? ruby all but hollered at her.

“Will is coming home? belle asked absolutely flabbergasted.

Ruby nodded her head. “you need to end this, whatever it is with gold now! before Will comes home.” 

“Girl if you have any sense in that head of yours, you'll listen to reason. Granny Lucas said hot tempered as she suddenly stood behind her. and steer clear of that man I'm warning you child. nothing good will come from this.” 

On the verge of completely breaking down in tears Belle took a deep breath and nodded her head.

“So are we ok now? belle asked the room full of her so called concerned friends. uncertain what she even meant.

“Yes go end this.” ruby urged turning her around and steering her out the door. 

Belle avoided Granny Lucas’s Judgmental glare as she walked out the door with her head down in shame.walking as fast as her feet would carry her in her ridiculously high heels.unable to hold back the tears from falling.she felt utterly ashamed of herself and the things she’s done with Mr.gold.how had things gone this far? she asked herself as she walked in nine inch heels to his house.they were all right this couldn't go on.she told herself as she approached his home.

She'd never actually been inside his home before nor has he been welcomed into hers.they've kept their little dirty encounters apart from their real lives.or so she thought, she was wrong about so many things.

She pounded on his door that night needing to be let in and when he opened his door to her she collapsed into his arms. uncontrollably sobbing like a little girl and to her surprise and relief he wrapped his arms around her.pulling her closer as he tugs her inside.

“Belle sweetheart, what's the matter? he asked his voice so soft and tender.

She just shook her head unable to reply to him.she’s ruining his shirt with her running mascara she vaguely realizes but she can't seem to bring herself to pull away from his comforting embrace.

“They, it was an ambush.she made a noise of exasperation.I'm so stupid! she muttered through her tears.

“Shh, it's ok your safe here belle.” he gentle whispered with his hand moving in her hair gently caresses her.

And then suddenly she was kissing him with hunger.with need, she needed him to make her feel good.

"Belle." he groaned. 

"I need you." she said desperately and cupped him through his pants.

He released a strangled moan and pulled her closer.tentatively he slipped his tongue into her mouth deepening the kiss. She’s already so damn horny! for him. 

she moaned against his mouth as his hands moved lower groping her ass and slowly pulling at her panties.He spun them around backing her against the wall.The kiss turning frantic with need.

suddenly he pulled away from her breaking the heady kiss. looking at her with those dark eyes that always made her weak in the knees and so damn wet! wordlessly he falls down on his knees before her.while locking eyes with her his hands move up her legs tugging down her panties.

she nodded her head and hooked her leg above his shoulder lining her wet pussy up to his waiting mouth. he bent his head his tongue darting out to lick her pussy. she moans her head falling back against the wall as he slowly licks her folds. pushing his tongue inside her inner walls as she wantonly bucks into his mouth.he continues to please her dragging his eager tongue down and up her ridiculously wet pussy.her walls pulsing around him.he swirled his tongue around her clit flicking it and making her Come in his mouth.her fingers fisting in his hair pulling him closer.

“again, she breathe. do that again. I need you.” she buck needy into his mouth. 

“Yes my darling girl.” he muttered against her continuing to lick her quivering pussy.drinking down her orgasm after orgasm.building the lustful fire between them until it engulfs them.

Giving her that look he slowly pulls away tenderly kissing her pussy in parting and making her shiver all over.Breathing heavily she got down on her hands and knees her ass in the air like a cat in heat! positioned to be fucked, she heard him unzip his pants and her heart raced with excitement.softly placing his hands on her ass he spread her open.fully exposing her shamefully wet pussy ready to be fucked. he thrust into her from behind. his hard cock filling her so completely making her dizzy with pleasure.

“Yes.” she moaned bucking her hips as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her eager pussy. 

“Yes! she cried out as he fucked her for all that's she’s Worth on the floor of his damn hallway! she felt like a dirty whore for enjoying it so much.for wanting his cock so damn much that she’s dripping onto his floor.

“Fuck yes! she Practically screams as he begins to move faster.deeper, hitting her spot and her whole body shuddered in pleasure as her orgasm takes her. she closes her eyes her mind going blank. feeling nothing but euphoria.

He comes panting her name and they both collapse down on the floor.struggling to catch their breath.

She spent the night with him for the first time and the last time she tells herself. and when she finally comes home the next morning to shower she had come home having completed nothing! she hadn't broken it off with gold.but instead spent the night having her brains fucked out of her head by him! Her husband was coming home today.and she had no idea what she was going to do!

She’d never felt this dirty before. she felt like a dirty slut as she showered washing him off her.her mind going a mile a minute.what is she going to say when she comes face to face with her husband again? 

While she was taking her time getting dressed she received a text message from ruby.informing her that her husband was home and at the diner.urging her to get her butt down there.now! 

Taking a deep breath, no more running.no more hiding.it was time to face her sins.

But unfortunately for belle she hadn't been fast enough.someone else had apparently gotten to her husband first. 

As she walked toward the diner she found her husband and her co-adulterer standing outside on the street.shouting at each other.

“Oh yes I Fucked your wife! she heard Mr.gold snarl.

“I fucked her 3-ways from Sunday while you were away, I fucked her with my mouth with my big hard cock.with my fingers. i fucked her and made her come so hard while she begged me not to stop! Mr. gold taunted him.

And she watched in horror as Will punched him in the face, knocking him down hard on the ground.

“Will! she shouted kneeing down beside him.

“you could have broken his hip! she said looking up at her husband.chiding him. 

“I'm not that breakable belle, as you well know.” Mr.gold said with his nose bleeding.

“keep talking old man.” Will warned with his hands still balled into fists.

“Will that's enough, who told you? belle asked.

“Mary Margaret told me, how long belle! how long has this been going on! Will shouted at her.

Mr.gold opened his mouth to reply when she put her hand over his mouth silencing him. “not another word.”

“not here Will, please let's go home and talk about this there.” she pleaded with her husband.

“Why, so you can lie to me some more? fucking hell belle.” he shook his head and walked back toward the diner. ruby came out to greet him giving her an self-righteous angry stare as she helped Mr. gold to his feet.

They retreated into the privacy of his Cadillac.their place. she opened the glovebox taking a handful of napkins out to dub at his bloody nose.

“Your husband’s a real twat.” he said his Pride obviously wounded.

“No he’s not, he’s a good man.” she said defending her husband’s barbaric actions.

“I betrayed him.” she said cleaning the blood off his face.

“Does it hurt? She asked gently touching his nose with another clean Napkin. 

“Yes, kiss it better! He said with a smirk. 

“I don’t think that’s a very good idea right now.” She replied with a small smile.

He took her hand in his looking at her with such understanding and affection.the intensity of his stare nearly taking her breath away.

“Belle don’t do this.” he said pleadingly as she pulled her hand free of his hold.

“Will and I were still married, and well we need to talk.we both want to make this marriage work.I’m sure he wants to try. I think? she said shaking her head willing the words to be true.

“and since when has this bout of faithfulness come about? he asked snidely. 

“since just about everyone in town knows we’ve been seeing each other.” she replied.

“Seeing each other, is that what we’re calling it? he asked with a nasty smile.

“Don’t do that, don’t make it sound so dirty.” She replied.

He smirk. “but that my dear Belle is exactly what’s between us, he said putting his hand between her legs. dirty wrong things done in the dark.just me and you.” 

“Don’t.” she said pulling his hand away.

“and does the whole town knowing about our dirty little secrets have anything to do with your sudden need to play the faithful wife, is your husband suddenly going to stick around? he asked in a seductive tone.

“yes, maybe. I don’t know? Its just the things they said.” She replied.

he nodded his head. “so that's what this is really about, what they think of me? 

“No this isn’t about you, I want to save my marriage and so does Will.” She said trying to make him understand.

“How can you look me in the eye Belle, and say that? he walked away from you. your not at home waiting for him your here with me.” He said giving her that look that always made her weak in the knees.

“You belong with me.” 

“But I’m married, and my husband is back I can’t Just walk away.” She said.

“Of course you can.” He replied.

She stared into his eyes uncertain what it was she wanted anymore. A husband a lover. Marriage happiness. Great sex. Her life was such a utter mess!

While she sat pondering the wreckage she’d made of her life he again took her hand in his.she bit her lip and stared down at their hands Clasped together.locked together in lust and loneliness.


End file.
